


In Which Jack Takes A Nap But Also, Cake!

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Napping, Romance, honestly they're soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: Sam watches Jack take a nap on their couch and thinks about the past. She's grateful for every second.Set more currently, characters are in their early 50s/late 60s as their characters would be in 2020.Written for Sam and Jack Day 2020!!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	In Which Jack Takes A Nap But Also, Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this together in between full time work and part time study as well as multiple other life tidbits going on. I love this pair and the characters individually so I hope this is ok. 
> 
> Totally unbeatad, so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Written for Sam and Jack Day 2020. it started with just one prompt (Napping) and somehow Cake got thrown in (prompt: desert). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Sun shone through the window facing the deck, hitting the couch in just the right way and warming the space just enough for Jack to have fallen asleep. He did that a lot more these days as he got older but it gave Sam a sense of peace to see him so relaxed. It was late afternoon in the fall. The sun still had that golden hue to it. Sam loved this time of year. She loved watching the sunset with Jack out on the porch, beer in hand while they talked about nothing in particular. And she loved watching him, napping on the couch, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. 

Memories crossed her mind and she moved from the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand and stopped on the stairs leading into his, their lounge room. She had the perfect view of him, glasses still on his face and book resting on his chest. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together or how long they had been married, she was never going to get bored of the idea of calling this man her husband, not after everything it took to get here. 

Sam leaned against the wall, legs crossing at the ankles and both hands wrapped tightly around her cup. She stared at him for a moment, taking in the shape of her lover. After everything they had been through, they deserved this. Jack had retired a few years ago and she was now in charge of the SGC which was a lot quieter these days, even with Vala around. It allowed them time to be together, really and properly together for the first time since they’d fallen in love twenty-three years ago. It allowed them time to babysit their “grandkid” (Jack’s title for Cassie’s little girl, Abbey) and, surprisingly, time to travel. They had gone to Europe for their honeymoon and Australia only a year ago. 

There was a time, not too long ago, when she never thought she’d get this at all let alone with him. She has resigned herself to the idea of loneliness. Then there was Pete and well, that didn’t really turn out well. There were times she didn’t think she’d live long enough to see this either. It made every early morning, home-cooked dinner and lazy Sunday just that little bit more special. 

Sam took a sip of her drink as she thought back to all their near-death experiences; both she and Jack had been kidnapped with the imminent threat of death, both had blended with a symbiote, Jack had died and been revived more times than even she was aware of and even she had died at his hands on one occasion. They had both been tortured, imprisoned and had multiple staff blasts or bullet wounds, her knees weren’t the same as they once were and Jack’s had been shot for years. 

Jack stirred slightly and Sam smiled. She’d remembered a time after they started seeing each other romantically, Jack was pushing fifty seven and Sam was home for a couple of days on leave from the Hammond. He had been mopey one night and had hardly said a word to her since she had stepped foot in his Washington apartment. After much digging, she found out that he was worried he’d become too old for her and that she would leave him for someone younger. Sam chuckled at the memory. As if his age had ever worried her. 

“Something funny, Carter.” Jack had one eye open, staring at her and Sam quickly stopped laughing. She pushed herself off the wall and made her way to sit beside him. 

“Just thinking about us.”

“And we’re that funny, are we?” He smiled at her, maneuvering himself on the couch so she could snuggle in beside him. 

“Oh, hilarious!” She grinned at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, feet tucked up to the side of her and sighing contently. Jack hummed slightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The sun was warming Sam’s face and it was making her sleepy, her eyes drifting shut. She suddenly understood why Jack was always falling asleep on this couch. 

“Cassie and Abbey called yet?” Jack broke the silence. 

“Yeah, they’re coming around tomorrow night for dinner. Abbey want’s lasagne and ice cream for dessert” Sam muttered, not opening her eyes. 

“Not cake?” Jack’s fake offended noise made Sam chuckle again. 

“No, no cake,” she said. A silence fell over the two of them as they enjoyed each other's company and the warm sun that was nearly gone. Sam loved the feel of Jack’s heart beating softly under her hand and the feel of his warm hand pressed firmly against her hip. She felt him chuckle before she heard it. Cracking her eyes open, she tilted her head back to look at him. 

“Something funny, O’Neill?” She smiled. 

“Just thinking about us, how far we’ve come, how content I am.” He told her. She resumed her position with her head against his shoulder with a grin across her face. 

“Hmmm, me too, Jack.”

“Sam?” 

“Mmmm?” She responded, far too comfortable and relaxed in her current position. 

“Can we do ice cream cake for dessert tomorrow night?” The sound of Sam’s laugh broke the still and quiet of the Sunday afternoon. His childlike glee and the joy of making her laugh evident on his face. These were the moments she knew she would cherish until the day she died, the moments where he made her laugh at his goofy little remarks and sarcastic comments. Slowly shaking her head and moving to get off the couch to make a list of ingredients to collect tomorrow on the way home, she responded. 

“Yes, Jack. We can have ice cream cake.”


End file.
